


Halloween Wonders

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry’s first Halloween celebration together with Severus didn’t go as planned.





	Halloween Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.   
*it's Halloween today, so the prompt for this is quite obvious :D*

Harry flopped down on the sofa in frustration. 

It was Halloween and Severus has been busy all day. Some unexpected and urgent crisis with his upcoming book made him spend all day in his study writing letters to Merlin knows who and dealing with all sorts of editorial problems. 

Severus didn’t notice all the festive decorations Harry had spent so much time charming and putting up. He didn’t even ask why Harry was home on a weekday, and Harry had taken the day off work on purpose, to be able to spend their first Halloween together, with Severus. 

And now the day was nearing its end. Harry ate what was supposed to be a celebratory dinner for two alone. Severus couldn’t leave his work long enough even to eat. Harry brought him a piece of pumpkin pie and a cup of tea, but the last time he peered into Severus’ study, the food was still uneaten. 

Harry summoned the magazine and resigned to spending his evening alone. 

In half an hour, Harry began to doze off over his magazine.

Something was squeaking near Harry’s hear. He distractedly waved it away and turned his head to the other side, away from the squeaking.

But the squeaking wouldn’t stop.

Harry turned his head back and looked properly at the source of the noise. He smiled with surprised delight.

A tiny, glittering bat was fluttering near his head, nipping gently at Harry’s hair. The creature’s wings left shiny trails in the air. 

Harry raised his hand and extended a finger. The tiny bat landed on the proffered digit and squeaked happily.

Harry heard a small chuckle. He looked up from observing the bat.

Severus was standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips. He was holding something in his hands, but was hiding it from Harry. 

Severus walked to the sofa and sat down near Harry’s legs, extended on the sofa. 

He moved his hands and showed Harry what he had in his hands. It was a tiny, apple-sized carved pumpkin with a small pointy hat on top. The pumpkin was glowing with a warm orange light and its carved smile and eyes were moving, making funny faces.

Harry sat up from his slouch and tossed the magazine covering his chest to the floor. The tiny bat fluttered up from his finger and began flying around his head again. 

Severus gave the pumpkin to Harry. The last traces of Harry’s gloominess vanished. He looked up at Severus.

“You charmed them?”

Severus just nodded and traced Harry’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. 

Harry reached up to Severus’ lips and kissed him. They still had several hours left of the day to celebrate Halloween.


End file.
